If We Hold On Together
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Max finally realizes and accepts the importance of her destiny to save the world
1. Chapter 1

_**If We Hold On Together**_

_**Another Maximum Ride Songfic**_

_**Maximum Charging Off Danger Magnet Ride's POV, DUH!**_

­­I sighed and glanced up at my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez and wondered would I ever be able to live a normal life? Ha, in my dreams. In my dreams, get it, like as in your dreams. Anyway, she reminded me that if I give up, everybody's doomed. Great, now Jeb, who may be my biological father, though I'll never see him as my father, my mom, my Voice in my head, Anne Walker and just about everyone else I know is telling me to save the world. Anyway, while Ella and the rest of the Flock was at school, a normal one, my mom made me stay home, because she wanted to talk to me. "Max, I know, everyone is telling you to save the world, but could it be that some of these people are trying to tell you something important, like maybe Jeb is trying to say that he will always support you?" Then we watched the Land Before Time1, the one where the little dinosaurs, Littlefoot the longneck, Duckie the duckbill, Petrie the flyer, Cera the three horn, and Spike the spiky dinosaur, try to get to this valley where all the herds and adults are headed, called the Great Valley. At the end of the movie was a song that I never really paid attention to, but when I realized what my mom was trying to tell me and I really grinned at her. Then the Flock came home, Angel said that she wanted to get another dog and I reminded her that we already had two dogs and might be getting little puppies, eventually, which will be cool but freaky.

"_**Don't lose your way with each passing day. You've come so far. Don't throw it away. Live believing dreams are for weaving. Wonders are waiting to start. Live your story, faith, hope, and glory. Hold to the truth in your heart. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by for you and I."**_

I smiled and grinned at the rest of my family, including Iggy, who can kinda see now, and my half—sister Ella Martinez. I knew that the Flock and I all needed time to mend from the horrors of what had happened to us at the School, if you don't know what I'm talking about read the five books I've written and then that should clear any confusion, and so Dr. Martinez let me and the rest of the Flock stay at home, some days, and come home early on others and Jeb teaches us some more survival skills and stuff and all that other stuff they teach in schools.

"_**Souls in the winds must learn how to mend. Seek out a star. Hold on to the end, valley, mountain. There is a fountain washes our tears all away. Words are swaying. Someone is praying. Please let us come home to stay. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by for you and I."**_

I went to bed and thought as long as I have Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, despite to constant word—spew, Gazzy, Angel, my mom and dad, I would be home no matter where we would end up. Even though we were operating with a plan that might intimidate some people which is why the Flock, Ella, my mom and dad and I all work together as a team, as a family, to save the world from a dark and terrible fate.

"_**When we are out there in the dark, we'll dream about the sun in the dark. We'll feel the light warm our hearts, everyone. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by for you and I."**_

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
